Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. b
Not to be confused with the Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. B. Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = MAN|period designed = 1935 - 1936|manufacturers = • Daimler-Benz • MAN|produced period = 1937|num built = 100|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr.Serie 21001 - 21100|dates in service = Yes|wars = World War II|ger sdkfz des = Sd.Kfz. 121|ger vskfz des = Vs.Kfz. 622|company designation = 2.Serie/La.S. 100|chassis = Panzerkampfwagen II|dev from = Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a|dev into = Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. c|main gun = 2cm KwK 30 L/55 (180 rounds)|main gun sight = Turmzielfernrohr 4 (2.5x, 25°)|gun traverse = 360°|gun elevation = -10° to +20°|coaxial gun = 7.92x57mm MG 34 (1425 rounds of S.m.K.)|roof gun = • Auslegearm für Flugabwehr: 7.92x57mm MG 34|fire height = 1.60m|armour type = Rolled, homogenous, nickel-free steel, 153kg/mm² hardness (426 - 465 Brinnell Hardness)|armour = 5 - 16mm|armour hull front = 14.5mm round - 73°|armour hull sides = 14.5mm @ 0°|armour hull rear = 14.5mm @ 0 - 6°|armour hull bottom = 5mm @ 90°|armour turret front = 14.5mm @ round - 16°|armour turret sides = 14.5mm @ 22°|armour turret rear = 14.5mm @ 22°|armour turret top = 10mm @ 76 - 90°|armour structure frnt = Lower: 14.5mm @ 73° Driver: 14.5mm @ 9°|armour structure side = 14.5mm @ 0°|armour mantlet = 16mm round|crew = 3 (Commander/Gunner, Radio Operator, Driver)|fireprot = Yes, Tetra K3S fire extinguishers|intercom = Yes|radio = FuG 2 or FuG 5|weight = 7,900kg|length = 4.755m|width = Hull: 1.403m Overall: 2.140m|height = 1.955m|wheelbase = 1.780m|engine = Maybach HL 57 TR|power weight = 16.5hp/t|type n displacement = 6-cyl, water-cooled, 5.7L, 130hp@2600rpm|transmission = ZF SSG 45|gears = 7 (6 forward, 1 reverse) • Gear -1: -5km/h • Gear 1: 4km/h • Gear 2: 9km/h • Gear 3: 15km/h • Gear 4: 22.5km/h • Gear 5: 30km/h • Gear 6: 40km/h|ground pressure = 0.54kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.312m|fuel capacity = 170L Gasoline|operational range = Onroad: 190km Offroad: 126km|speed = Max: 40km/h Onroad: 25km/h Offroad: 12-15km/h|trench crossing = 1.80m|max fording depth = 0.89m|suspension = Leaf springs|max grade = 30°|vert obstacles = 0.42m|roadwheels = 6 per side|roadwheel make = Steel, rubber tires|return rollers = 3 per side|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear|track type = Kgs 67/300/90; Dry pin|pitch = 90mm|track ground contact = 2.418m|links = 108|steering system = Differential|track width = 285mm}}The Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. b is a German light tank. Official Names * 2.Serie/La.S.100 * Panzerkampfwagen II (2cm) (Sd.Kfz. 121) Ausführung b Development Development of the Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. b started after multiple improvements over the Ausf. a were implemented. A redesign of the front hull for new steering unit and final drive was incorporated. Nickel was removed from the steel mixture used for the armour as well. The hull was lengthened, and the engine ventilation was improved. The armour was improved to 14.5mm (from 13mm), and the welds were strengthened. The suspension was modified by installing wider roadwheels, and the return rollers were also widened, but their diameter reduced. Wider tracks were implemented with rounded guide horns to accommodate the thicker wheels. The track guards were lengthened, and foldable flaps were installed at the rear. Internal modifications were minor, including the movement of instruments, an unlubricated and modified drive shaft was installed. An Auslegearm für Flugabwehr (outrigger mount for anti-aircraft) for an MG 34 was mounted on the right superstructure side, with the intention of a crew member dismounting and standing next to the stationary tank for use. The Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. c was then developed from this model. Variants See Panzerkampfwagen II for all variants. Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a Previous production model. Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. b This model. Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. c Next production model. Sources Hidden= |-| Online= |-| Books= Panzer Tracts 2-1 * Full title: PANZER TRACTS No.2-1 Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf.a/1, a/2, a/3, b, c, A, B, and C development and production from 1934 to 1940 * Authors: Thomas L. Jentz, Hilary Louis Doyle * Year: 2008 * ISBN: 0-9815382-2-3 * Pages: 2-1-29 through 2-1-35 Category:Light Tank Category:Germany Category:Tank Category:Interwar Category:Interwar Tank